The Trouble With Love Is
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: A series of unrelated and non linear romantic drabbles of random characters . Latest: Tom/Minerva
1. PTC- Week 4- Parvati Patil

Title: Unexpected Rendezvous

Challenge: Pairing the Characters

Character: Parvati Patil

Ship: Parvati/Justin Finch-Fletchley

Words: 141

* * *

People expected Parvati to date Dean Thomas since her best friend Lavender was dating Dean's best friend Seamus and have double dates and end up having a double wedding. Though Parvati had other ideas more specifically Justin Finch-Fletchley. A blonde hair brown- eyed Hufflepuff in their year. She had a plan to snog him senseless in the nearest broom closet.

"Finch Fletchley!"

The brown-eyed boy turned on his heel to lock eyes with one of the rumored prettiest girls in their year.

"Come here," Parvati cooed, fluttering her long eyelashes like a Disney Princess.

The boy obeyed and completely ditched his friends. Parvati tugged at his hand and pulled him towards said broom closet.

"Well, that was unexpected but enjoyable," Justin smirked at Parvati.

She ran a hand through his hair and cooed again. "Same time next week."

"Yes."


	2. PTC-Week 5- Lavender Brown

Pairing the Character Week 5

Character: Lavender Brown

Ship: Lavender/Neville

Words: 160

Title: Blondes want Heroes

* * *

It the first night that the newly reformed Dumbledore's Army was in hiding in the Room of Requirement. Everyone was fast asleep except the now leader of the army Neville Longbottom and a certain blonde gossiper Lavender Brown both for seemingly unrelated reasons but they would soon find out they were awake for the same reason.

"Neville?" Lavender asked, starting the conversation with him.

The boy turned towards the blonde girl.

"I'm sure you'll be a great leader," she smiled at him.

Neville shook his head and said. "I won't be as good as Harry."

Lavender moved over and patted Neville's hand encouragingly or least tried to.

"I'm surprised you were the first one to join me in hiding."

Lavender shook her blonde head and replied. "I've always had a soft spot for guys who like flowers seeing as my name is a flower."

Neville blushed deeply, Lavender smiled and kissed his cheek just causing him to blush even deeper.


	3. PTC Week 6: Bill Weasley

Challenge: Pairing the Character

Week 6: Bill Weasley

Pairing: Bill/Sirius

Title: Your Mother would Kill us

Words: 183

* * *

Bill Weasley had always been told that Sirius Black was a cold blooded murderer and he was wary about having in the Order at first but it turned out he developed a small infatuation with the man. Sirius was seemingly insane but Bill guesses that's what twelve years in Azkaban can do to a man. Other than the Azkaban stint he was a good guy he enjoyed pranking a little more than Bill did. They both had long hair for their own reasons.

"You know it's a good thing your mum didn't notice you practically drooling over me," Sirius smirked at the eldest Weasley brother.

"Who said I was staring at you," he snapped but he was blushing as red as his hair.

"You just did and just so you know the feeling is mutual."

Bill smiled at the older man and said. "You don't think it's silly. I'm so much younger than you."

Sirius chuckled and said. "It's just an infatuation and it's only eleven years that I'm older than you. There's much larger age differences in the world."

"I suppose so."

* * *

This is my first time writing slash as a major pairing


	4. PTC-Week 7- Fleur Delacour

Pairing the Character Week 7

Character: Fleur Delacour

Ship: Ron/Fleur

Words: 167

Title: His Brother's Girl

* * *

When Ron Weasley first saw the beautiful blonde French girl and he was instantly smitten and that wasn't just because of her dancing and flouncing around. It was the Veela blood that drew him in.

"Fleur! Would you go to the ball with me!" he yelled out boldly.

There was no response he was shocked he had the courage to ask her. He stood literally frozen to the spot and he started spluttering incoherently his younger sister had to escort him back to the Gryffindor common room. He ended up going to the ball with an Indian girl in their year but he didn't forget about Fleur. He did get kiss on the cheek before she left Hogwarts later that year.

Almost two years later she was back in his life but this time she was attached to his eldest brother, Bill. Though, the crush hadn't faded and it was obvious. He was always trying to get a kiss from her. But alas, she's his brother's girl.


	5. PTC-Week 8- Nymphadora Tonks

Pairing the Character Week 8

Character: Nymphadora Tonks

Ship: Tonks/Remus

Words: 125

Title: Amber Eyes and Pink Hair

* * *

It was the first Order meeting since Sirius had been killed in the Department of Mysteries when she started to notice him. She walked into the Burrow clumsily and almost fell down until he decided to be a gentleman and catch her. The minute she looked up into his amber eyes she knew she was screwed.

"I'm Remus, by the way," he introduced helping her up.

Her hair turned a brilliant shade of red in embarrassment but it soon faded to her trademark bubblegum pink.

"I'm Tonks and I'm very clumsy."

Remus smiled at her and said. "That's okay, I like the hair."

As he smiled his amber eyes twinkled and her heart fluttered in response. Curse his twinkling amber eyes, chivalry and charming smile.


	6. PTC-Week 9 -Charlie Weasley

Pairing the Character Week 9

Character: Charlie Weasley

Ship: Charlie/Neville

Words: 142

Title: Lawn Clippings

* * *

Neville Longbottom walked out onto his porch to see it covered with lawn clippings. Where did these come from? He had cut his lawn ages ago and thrown away the left overs in the bin. His inner monologue was interrupted when a vaguely familiar ginger came into view with a cheeky grin.

"Charlie Weasley, I suppose you did this," Neville said, leaning against his door frame a smirk on his face.

"I did and you of all people should know the meaning of these lawn clippings."

Neville continued smirking and said. "I do know the meaning of lawn clippings but I'm just surprised."

Charlie walked closer to Neville and said. "Surprised about what, that I know the meaning of lawn clippings or that I have feelings for you."

"I suppose a little bit of both."

And with that the redhead kissed him.

* * *

*also inspired by a post I saw on tumblr about the meaning of lawn clippings which is supposedly 'homosexual love'


	7. PTC-Week 10-Draco Malfoy

Pairing the Character Week 10

Character: Draco Malfoy

Ship: Draco/Luna

Words: 129

Title: Stolen Heart

* * *

There was something about the small girl everyone made fun of. Honestly, Draco used to make fun of her too but she just drew him in. She was very interesting. He noticed her one day looking for something.

"Need help?" he asked before he could help himself.

Her clear blue eyes locked with his steely gray eyes and said. "That would be nice." she replied in a breathy voice.

"So, what you looking for?"

She answered. "A stolen item."

Before Draco could respond someone rushed by them knocking Luna into Draco ending with them pushed against the wall looking into each other's eyes. Draco did the last he expected to he leaned down and captured her soft looking lips in his.

"I think I found my item."

"Me too."


	8. PTC- Week 11- Harry Potter

Pairing the Character Week 11

Character: Harry Potter

Ship: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger

Words: 176

Title: Dancing Isn't as Far as it Goes

* * *

It was a few days after Ron had abandoned them on the horcrux hunt. It feels a lot longer than that though for both. There was music playing softly in the tent.

"Hermione?" Harry asked carefully.

The brunette witch turned towards her best friend and asked. "Yes?"

"Dance with me," he said, getting up and holding out his hand for her.

Hermione humored him but truthfully she could never say 'no' to those emerald green eyes. Although he was daft enough to believe that she fancied Ron instead.

"Hermione?"

She gladly took his hand and they started to dance around the tent. It's now or never. She briefly kissed the bespectacled boy when he was looking deep into her eyes. At the sudden kiss Harry's heart skipped a beat in time. It got him thinking more crazy things than usual.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that if you don't mean it that way, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and said. "I do."

"Then could you kiss me again then."

And with that their lips met again.

* * *

*title loosely based on the lyric 'Dancing is as far as it goes' from 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' by Toby Keith


	9. PTC-Week 12- Lucius Malfoy

Pairing the Character Week 12

Character: Lucius Malfoy

Ship: Lucius/Alice

Words: 151

Title: Bubbles

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was supposed to marry Narcissa Black, the youngest Black daughter but he found himself enamored with his friend Alice who also arranged to marry the Longbottom heir Frank. Alice was known around Hogwarts for popping and snapping her favorite gum Droobles Best Blowing Gum.

"Alice?"

The blonde girl turned to her friend and greeted. "Hey Lucius." and snapped her gum.

Lucius loved that sound.

"Want something?" she asked him blowing a bubble

He watched the bubble grow and grow. This had got to be her biggest bubble to date. It finally popped and went all around her face and hair.

"Oh, bugger, " Alice swore.

Lucius chuckled and said. "Here let me help." he took out his wand and zapped away the gum from her hair and face.

"Thanks Lucius."

"You're welcome."

Alice walked away from her friend and with every step she took his heart broke more and more.


	10. PTC-Week 13-Bellatrix Lestrange

Pairing the Character Week 13/Unusual Pairing

Character: Bellatrix Lestrange

Pairing: Bella/Ted

Words: 139

Title: Between a Rock and two Blacks

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be attracted to him for so many reasons. He was a mudblood and she was a pureblood. She was loud he was quiet. She was an insane Slytherin he was a silly Hufflepuff. Though she couldn't help herself.

"Bella?" her younger sister Andromeda asked.

She turned to her sister who was practically her twin in looks but not in personality and said. "Yes, Andie?"

"I know mum and dad won't approve but I couldn't say no. But he's such a nice guy."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ted Tonks."

And that's when what was left of Bella's heart broke. She knew her sister probably had a better chance with Ted than she ever did. That was the last time she heard of her sister and her boyfriend since Andie was blown off the family tree.


	11. PTC-Week 14-Andromeda Tonks

Pairing the Character Week 14/Unusual Pairing

Character: Andromeda Tonks

Ship: Andromeda/Remus

Words: 128

Title: Wolf and Serpent

* * *

Remus was the most particular boy. He was quiet and bookish. He had scars around his face and hands. That's what Andromeda noticed. She also noticed she was beginning to care for the boy despite what you might think. She knew her parents wouldn't approve since she was a Black and a pureblood while he was a halfblood.

"Remus, isn't it?" she asked kindly.

The younger boy turned to his best friend's cousin and stuttered. "Andromeda."

"Maybe I can help you with this."

Remus nodded.

That was the last interaction they had at Hogwarts. Andromeda wasn't a bit surprised when she found out who her daughter Dora fancied in the Order years later. As much as they were different they were alike in the attraction to Remus Lupin.


	12. PTC-Week 15- Rodolphus Lestrange

Pairing the Character Week 15/ Unusual Pairing

Character: Rodolphus Lestrange

Ship: Rodolphus/Lucius

Words: 140

Title: Cute, Psycho and a Blond

* * *

The blond man always had a thing for wanting something he couldn't have in this case it was his sister-in-law's husband Rodolphus Lestrange. Actually, he had kind of fancied in him school.

It was a death eater meeting before the fall of Voldemort. He couldn't stop staring at the slightly older man. It's a good thing their wife's weren't looking. They both would end up dead and buried.

Rodolphus could see the blond staring at him so he said. "If you excuse me for a moment."

The table ignored him but he got up anyway. Lucius followed a few seconds later.

"You know Narcissa and Bella would kill us if they ever found out."

"I don't really care."

The men shared a quick peck, pulled away and walked dutifully walked back to their wives.


	13. PTC-Week 16-Voldemort

Pairing the Character Week 16/Unusual Pairing

Character: Voldemort

Ship: Voldemort/Dumbledore

Words: 104

Title: Not Another One

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had fallen for one Dark Lord already but he had to go and fall for another Dark Lord. At least Grindelwald was close to his age but Voldemort was almost fifty years younger than him. He loved the charm of the younger man and couldn't help himself.

"Voldemort?"

The man who had been on the run for years turned to the Headmaster. Albus knew the man could never return his feelings. He was dark and he was light. Most of all he was unable to feel love being conceived with a love potion. The last of his heart broke into many pieces.

* * *

This was really weird for me to write. I'm not used to writing Voldemort in any shape or form the same thing with Dumbledore.


	14. PTC-Week 17- Regulus Black

Pairing the Character Week 17/Unusual Pairing

Character: Regulus Black

Ship: Regulus/Severus

Words: 130

Title: Cruel Irony

* * *

The cruel irony of this situation was that Regulus was the younger brother of the boy who bullied Snape mercilessly. Though, the greasy haired boy couldn't help but be attracted to him. They were both in Slytherin but Regulus was a year younger. It was tempting. He was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room with said boy.

"Sev?"

The greasy haired boy turned to the younger boy. He was beautiful and so ironic.

"Can I try something?" he asked quietly.

Severus nodded and the younger boy leaned in towards him and kissed him cupping his cheek. Severus gladly kissed him back.

"This is rather ironic, you kiss me while your brother bullies me."

Regulus winked at Severus flirtatiously like his older brother would do with multiple girls.


	15. PTC-Week 18-Lily Potter

Pairing the Character Week 18/Unusual Pairing

Character: Lily Potter

Ship: Lily/Remus

Words: 174

Title: Outcasts

* * *

Lily always had a thing for the outcasts being an outcast herself she understood what's it's like. So that's why she guessed she was attracted to Remus Lupin. She sat next to the sandy haired boy in Charms which was her best subject.

"Hi Remus," she greeted, casually.

"Hi Lily."

As class started Remus' best friend James began staring at her per usual but she was too busy staring a Remus to notice. He was really handsome. She was curious what those scars were but they just made him more interesting. She decided she would do what she's wanted to for months after class.

"Remus?" she asked him.

The boy turned to him a warm smile on his face and said. "Hey."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone on Saturday?"

"I suppose I'm just going with the guys, why?"

"Would you go with me?"

Remus sighed and asked. "As friends, I hope?"

Lilly's heart broke as she replied. "No."

He gave her a sympathetic smile and went to catch up with his friends.


	16. PTC: Week 19- James Potter

Pairing the Character Week 19/Unusual Pairing

Character: James Potter

Ship: James/Severus

Words: 114

Title: What Happens in the Broom Closet Stays in the Broom Closet

* * *

The two boys were supposed to hate each other but James couldn't help but be attracted to the greasy-haired Slytherin. Though Snivelus or rather Severus didn't seem to be attracted to him. He needed to know so he cornered him after Potions one day.

"What do you want, Potter?"

And with that James pounced on him and kissed him. Needless to say the greasy haired Slytherin was pleasantly surprised at the kiss but he gladly returned it. James responded enthusiastically and entangled his fingers in the mop of greasy hair.

"Let's move this elsewhere," Severus said, almost desperately.

James nodded in response and with that he was led to the nearest broom closet.


	17. PTC-Week 20- Regulus Black

Pairing the Character Week 20/Unusual Pairing

Character: Regulus Black

Ship: Regulus/Peter

Words: 128

Title: Prey and Predator

* * *

Snakes usually ate rats but a certain snake couldn't help but notice a certain rat. He was his blood traitor's brother's best friend.

"Peter, isn't it?"

The chubby boy turned towards him wearily and stammered out. "Yes, who's asking."

"I am."

"Your Sirius' brother aren't you?"

Regulus nodded.

"What do you want with me?" Peter questioned nervously.

The younger Black brother reached over and took the older boy's hand and said."I'll treat you better than my older brother who always uses you as the butt of his jokes."

"You will?"

Regulus nodded and said. "I will."

"Okay."

This was just the beginning of the friendship which quickly developed into something more and passionate which tragically came to an end when Regulus killed himself which broke Peter's heart.


	18. PTC-Week 21-Hermione Granger

Pairing the Character Week 21/Unsusal Pairing

Character: Hermione Granger

Ship: Hermione/Neville

Words: 140

Title: Yule Heartbreak

* * *

Neville Longbottom knew the Yule Ball was coming up. He already knew he was going to ask Hermione Granger. He's had a little crush on the bushy haired brunette resident of Gryffindor since first year. He walked up to her after Herbology.

"Hermione?" he asked.

The brunette girl turned towards him and greeted. "Hey Neville."

He gulped nervously and said. "I have something to ask you."

"Okay."

"Would you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione smiled sadly and said. "I would love to go with you but I've already been asked."

"Okay."

She bid adieu to him and ran off to catch up with Harry and Ron. Neville was absolutely heartbroken but he shouldn't be so surprised no one would go to the ball willingly with him especially Hermione. He knew he didn't have a chance with her.


	19. PTC-Week 22- Severus Snape

Pairing the Character Week 22/Unusual Ship

Character: Severus Snape

Ship: Snape/Dumbledore

Words: 124

Title: Second Time Love, Not

* * *

Severus Snape had only taken the Potions Master position at Hogwarts because Dumbledore asked him to. He loathed kids. Though he had an obvious infatuation with the bearded professor. Dumbledore was the opposite of him he liked kids. The infatuation had started in his sixth year of Hogwarts after he had called Lily a mudblood. He thought he would get over it but he didn't. That's why he's here.

"Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Albus."

"Join me, in my office will you."

Severus nodded.

"Minerva seems to think you fancy me."

Curse Minerva. Severus was hoping he wouldn't ask for an explanation. He knew Dumbledore would never return his feelings no matter what. He hasn't been this embarrassed since the Maruaders pranked him. Darn Gryffindors.


	20. PTC-Week 23- Nymphadora Tonks

Pairing the Character Week 23/Unsusal Pairing

Character: Nymphadora Tonks

Ship: Charlie/Tonks

Words: 194

Title: Letting Go

* * *

Charlie Weasley had always been interested in his best friend Nymphadora Tonks. It started in their fifth year but he never thought he'd stand a chance with her. So, the second he got the opportunity to work with dragons in Romania their seventh year he left.

It wasn't until the summer of 1996 when he saw her again. She hadn't changed a bit she still had her trademark bubblegum pink hair.

"Hi Charlie," she grinned at him.

He grinned back at her and said. "Nymphadora."

She huffed. The Order meeting began.

It was later that night Charlie couldn't sleep so he walked down to the kitchen but he wasn't the only one awake. Remus was also up.

"Hi Remus."

"So, you're really close with Nymphadora?"

Charlie nodded and said."I am but I see she allows you to call her full name she must really like you. She gets annoyed when I do that."

Remus blushed.

"This might sound weird but if you ever hurt her, I won't hesitate to sic my dragons on you."

"Understood."


	21. PTC -Week 24 -Remus Lupin

Pairing the Character Week 24/Unusual Pairing

Character: Remus Lupin

Ship: Lily/Remus

Words: 148

Title: Prefect Duty

* * *

Lily and Remus were on prefect rounds. Remus couldn't help but stare at the beautiful redhead. He's fancied her for almost as long as James has. The only difference was that she actually liked him it was obvious that she hated James with a passion.

"Remus?" she asked.

He turned to her and looked in her bright green eyes. He really liked her eyes and hair.

"Something on your mind?"

"No, I'm fine."

She looked suspiciously at him but didn't push it. He couldn't tell her the he was thinking about snogging her senseless in the nearest broom closet but that would be betraying one of his best friends. He would never do that.

Remus was upset when he didn't receive Head Boy in their seventh year and James did. Lily finally started to fall for him. Remus was happy for his friend but slightly heartbroken as well.


	22. PTC- Week 25- Hermione Granger

Pairing the Character Week 25/Unusual Pairing

Character: Hermione Granger

Ship: Hermione/Cedric

Words: 152

Title: First Crush

* * *

Hermione Granger was in her compartment on her way to her first year at Hogwarts. She was incredibly nervous so to try and get her mind of it she was doing what she did best reading. She was so caught up in her reading she didn't even see someone sit across from her.

"So, you must be a first year?" The voice asked.

She looked up at the source of the voice it was a grey-eyed boy with brown hair.

"I'm Cedric Diggory."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"So, are you a first year?"

Hermione nodded. The two of them began talking. Hermione for the first time began crushing on an older boy.

Three years later, Cedric was in the Triwizard Tournament. Though Harry was also in the tournament she secretly also rooted for Cedric. Much to Harry and Ron's confusion Hermione was devastated when he died at the end of the tournament


	23. PTC-Week 26- Fred Weasley

Written for Pairing the Character challenge/Unusual Pairing

Week 26

Character: Fred Weasley

Ship: Fred/Lee

Words: 133

Title: Complicated

* * *

Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan have been best friends since their first year. Though in their third year Fred started to feel differently towards his dreadlocked best friend. The only one who knew was hills twin George. Though he always saw Lee flirting with girls. So he doubted he would be interested in him.

Two years later the unrequited crush was reversed. Lee was the one who crushing on Fred but Fred was dating a girl more specifically Angelina Johnson.

The next year Fred was still dating Angelina much to Lee's disappointment. Both of the boys kept their feelings for each other until Fred's death.

Lee was staring at his best friend in his coffin and said. "It's sad that I got the courage to confess my feelings for you when you're dead."


	24. PTC-Week 27- Draco Malfoy

Pairing the Character Week 27/Unusual Pairing

Character: Draco Malfoy

Ship: Draco/Tracey

Words: 129

Title: Two Sides of the Same Coin

* * *

Tracey Davis and Draco Malfoy had a few things in common. They were both the same age and in the same house Slytherin. Though they were both on different sides of the war. She knew that Draco's family were in Voldemort's inner circle while her family was one of the few Slytherin families that was neutral. She believes that's because she's a half blood and not a pureblood. She new she would never stand a chance with him.

"Draco?" she asked.

The platinum blonde turned to the brunette.

"I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What is it, Davis?" he scowled.

She fiddled with her Slyherin tie nervously.

"Draky!" Pansy Parkinson squealed, latching on to him.

Tracey's heart broke in two as the girl pulled Draco away from her.


	25. PTC- Week 28 - Blaise Zabini

Pairing the Character Week 28/Unusual Pairing

Character: Blaise Zabini

Ship: Blaise/Hermione

Words: 162

Title: Breaking Free

* * *

Gryffindors and Slytherins are known to not get along. But Blaise couldn't help but find himself attracted to a certain bushy haired brunette. He watched her dance with the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum. She looked quite pretty in her periwinkle dress robes, her usually untamable brown hair was smooth.

That was two years ago, now he was looking for a date for Slughorn's Christmas Party. He knew he should ask her. He confidently walked over to her.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Harry asked, standing in front of Hermione protectively.

"Can I talk to Hermione for a second?"

Harry glanced at Hermione who shrugged in response. Harry then nodded hesitantly and walked away.

"What is it, Zabini?"

"Do you have a date to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Would you go with me?"

"I suppose so."

Blaise nodded. Little did he know she was just using him to make Ron jealous. Who knew a Gryffindor would have the Slytherin sneakiness.


	26. PTC- Week 29- Daphne Greengass

Pairing the Character Week 29/Unusual Pairing

Character: Daphne Greengrass

Ship: Daphne/Neville

Words: 134

Title: Just a Slytherin

* * *

Most Slytherins found Neville's bogart funny but not Daphne Greengrass. She could understand how Snape could be terrifying.

"Are you okay, Longbottom?" she asked after class.

The blond Gryffindor looked shocked at the Slytherin usually Slytherins bullied him. They weren't this nice.

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

"I'm okay," he said.

The next year Daphne had been dragged dateless to the Yule Ball. She couldn't help but notice Neville was here with a Weasley. Deep down she was jealous.

"Daphne?" Neville's voice asked.

She turned to him.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you brought Weasley."

Neville nodded and said. "She's dancing with a Ravenclaw."

"I'd love to."

Neville led her to the dancer floor. She throughly enjoyed the dance. She realized she'll always be just a Slytherin to him and nothing more.


	27. PTC-Week 30-Pansy Parkinson

Pairing the Character Week 30/Unusual Pairing

Character: Pansy Parkinson

Ship: Pansy/Theo

Words: 130

Title: Amortentia

* * *

Pansy Parkinson hasn't had the best luck with guys. Her main crush Draco Malfoy never paid attention to her. They were brewing Amortentia in potions today. She didn't know what she would smell. She finished the potion and sniffed it. She smelled it. She smelled a musky cologne, mint toothpaste and a few other smells. She only knew one Slytherin who wore that type of cologne and that was Theodore Nott. She had never thought of the Theo he was just one of Draco's roommates. Though he wasn't bad looking.

"Theo!" she called after him.

He turned to her.

"What did you smell today when we brewed Amortentia?"

"Nothing memorable, why do you ask?"

The usual outspoken girl just said. "Um, no reason."

Theo walked away as Pansy's heart broke.


	28. PTC- Week 31- Daphne Greengrass

Pairing the Character Week 31/Unusual Pairing

Character: Daphne Greengrass

Ship: Daphne/Ron

Words: 147

Title: Something about a Weasley

* * *

Daphne had always liked the color red. More specifically, the color of red of Ron Weasley's hair. If she told her friends she fancied the youngest male Weasley they would tease her mercilessly but part of her didn't care. He was so funny. Though he could be insensitive as she would find out.

"Weasley!" she called after him after Potions

"What do you want, Greengrass," he spat.

She marched towards him and pressed her lips to his only to be pushed to the floor on her bum.

"How dare you have the nerve to kiss me."

She bit back tears as he walked away with Harry and Hermione. She quickly ran towards the Slytherin common room and ran towards her dorm and threw herself on her bed and bawled. How could she be so dumb the Weasleys never liked Slytherins but there was something about a Weasley.


	29. PTC-Week 32- Lucius Malfoy

Pairing the Character Week 32/ Unusual Pairing

Character: Lucius Malfoy

Ship: Lucius/Bella

Words: 126

Title: Always a Second Choice

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had admired Bella from afar since Hogwarts but she never noticed him. She had been promised to the Lestrange heir and he had been promised to her youngest sister. They were already in the same circle as death eaters. Bella was obsessed with Voldemort always trying to get his attention. Though Voldemort didn't pay attention.

Lucius was in the bedroom he shared with his wife Narcissa. He doesn't understand why he is still pining for Bella when he has Narcissa.

"Lucius?"

He turned to his beautiful wife.

"How long have you pined for my sister?"

"Since Hogwarts and I've always been her second choice."

Narcissa sat next to her husband on the bed and said. "Unlike my sister you've never been my second choice."


	30. PTC- Week 33 - Harry Potter

Pairing the Character Week 33/Unusual Pairing

Character: Harry Potter

Ship: Harry Potter/Susan Bones

Words: 141

Title: Bonding

* * *

Harry Potter was grieving. He had lost his godfather last year. He was out by the Black Lake while Ron was somewhere snogging Lavender and Hermione was in the library. He stared in the Black Lake.

"Want some company?"

He turned to see the ginger haired Hufflepuff and nodded. She sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry about your aunt," he said.

Susan gave him a sad smile and said. "Thanks, I'm sorry to hear about your godfather."

"How did you know about my godfather?" he asked confused, there was only a selection of people in the Department of Mysteries.

"My aunt told me about it before she died."

Harry nodded.

"You know my aunt tried to get your godfather a trial like he deserved but she never succeeded."

Harry nodded. The two of them continued bonding over their lost relatives.


	31. PTC-Week 34-Narcissa Malfoy

Pairing the Character Week 34/Unusual Pairing

Character: Narcissa Malfoy

Ship: Narcissa/Frank

Words: 143

Title: This is Not my Idea

* * *

Narcissa Black had a secret. She was friends with a Gryffindor. Actually she had harbored a crush on him since their fourth year. They were in their sixth year currently. This is when she was told she was arranged to marry the Malfoy heir Malfoy.

"Cissa?" Frank's voice asked.

She looked up at brunette boy walking towards her. She had always liked his sweet demeanor. He was different from her.

"Something wrong?"

"I just found out that I'm betrothed to Lucius Malfoy."

Frank nodded silently. That was the last time they interacted. Narcissa's heart broke when she read that he had been tortured to insanity by her oldest sister.

She was now escorting her son Draco to the train for the first time. She heard the sound a familiar sounding voice. She looked over to see a chubby boy who had all too familiar eyes.


	32. PTC- Week 35-Lucius Malfoy

Pairing the Character Week 35/Unusual Pairing

Character: Lucius Malfoy

Ship: Lucius/Andromeda

Words: 159

Title: Youngest Wins

* * *

Andromeda Black noticed Lucius Malfoy in their sixth year. Although a certain Hufflepuff muggle born had been trying to get her attention for two years. She normally didn't fancy blondes it Lucius was the exception. He hadn't noticed her because he was busy mooning over her little sister Narcissa. Cissy gets everything she wants. She was sobbing by the lake when she heard a familiar voice. It was Ted Tonks, also known as the Hufflepuff muggleborn who had been trying to get her attention for two years.

"Ted?"

He was actually surprised that she remembered his name but asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't seem to get the attention of the guy I fancy."

Ted could empathize with her because she never noticed him until now.

"He won't stop mooning over my little sister."

Ted sat down next to her and said. "I know how it feels."

"I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you."

Ted shrugged.


	33. I Ship it Challenge

Written for the 'I Ship it' Competition on HPFC

Title: The Other Ginger

Words: 245

Pairing: Neville/Susan

* * *

Susan Bones was sitting at the Hufflepuff table rolling her food across her plate she was distracted staring at her long-time crush Neville Longbottom at the Gryffindor table. She was convinced that her feelings were destined to be unrequited. Especially since he seemed to have his eye on Ginny Weasley especially after the Yule Ball. The younger girl was so much prettier than her.

"Susan?"

She turned to her best friend Hannah.

"It's time for Herbology." she smiled. It was her favorite subject.

Susan not so much. She liked Transfiguration because sometimes she would love to transfigure her body into something slimmer like Ginny. She was horrible at Herbology that's why she was always paired with Neville since he was a whiz at Herbology.

"Hi Susan," Neville greeted smiling shyly at her.

She smiled equally as shyly back at him as class began.

"Well, thanks for helping me today," she thanked him as they finished their lesson.

He smiled and said. "You're welcome."

She started to leave Greenhouse number 2 but Neville reached for her hand much to her shock.

"Sue, I've fancied you for so long."

She gaped at him and asked. "What about Ginny?"

"We're just friends, besides she still fancies Harry something fierce."

"I'm just the other ginger."

Neville chuckled, closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Susan's defenses instantly weakened and she kissed back.

"No, you're not," he said.

She smiled and said. "I suppose not."


	34. Ridiculously Meet-Cute competition

Written for The Ridiculous Meet Cute Challenge

Words: 160

Meet Cute 12: "We accidentally wore matching outfits to the art museum and now everyone thinks we're a piece of modern art"

Title: Artful Love

* * *

Percy Weasley was never a fan of art, especially muggle art, but he was forced to go with his family on their weekly muggle world excursion. It should be interesting though. The art museum was quite huge.

"Oh, look you and that girl are wearing the same outfit," George pointed to the girl across the hallway.

At first Percy didn't believe his prankster brother but he glanced over to see a girl with blonde hair down to her mid-back and she was wearing the same outfit he was.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult to your fashion sense or hers,"

"I would definitely say she wears it better," Ginny laughed.

Percy strode over confidently to the girl and was about introduce himself but before he could there was an interruption.

"Oh, look those two are wearing the same outfit," one of the other patrons said.

"It's like their a piece of modern art."

The patron walked away.

"That was interesting. I'm Audrey."

"I'm Percy."


	35. Unusual Pairing- BillTonks

*Edited 24/5/15

Ship: Bill/Tonks

Words: 138

Title: Pink Hair and Fangs

* * *

She was his younger brother's best friend Nymphadora Tonks or as she liked to be called Dora. She was spunky and outgoing. He was surprised when she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor but she'd do well in the house of the badger. He left school to be a curse breaker he didn't see her again until they were both members of the reinstated Order of the Phoenix. She was even more beautiful with her bright pink hair and bright smile.

"Dora?"

The younger girl turned towards him and said. "Nice to see you again, Bill."

"You too," he managed to choke out.

That was the only real interaction they had until she died. It was hard for him to even look at her son Teddy, which was ironic since his daughter Victoire was practically attached to Teddy's hip. Father like daughter.


	36. Unusual Pairing- CharlieNobert(a)

*Edited: 24/5/15)

Ship: Charlie/Norbert(a)

Words: 150

Title: Fire in the Heart

* * *

Charles 'Charlie' Weasley was never interested in girls. When all his brothers were blabbing about fancying said girls he was daydreaming about dragons. When he got the opportunity to work with dragons in Romania and leave school he jumped at the chance much to his mother's disappointment. His favorite dragon to work with was the Norwegian Ridgeback and when his youngest brother Ron said that Hagrid had a dragon and they needed to send it to him he was excited. The dragon arrived and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Hagrid, bless his heart thought it was a boy so he named it Norbert but it was obvious to Charlie that it was a female and he renamed it Norbeta.

"Hello, Norberta," he greeted the dragon hatchling.

The dragon breathed a puff of fire.

"I'm going to take care of you, girl."

The dragon breathed another puff of fire in thanks.


	37. Unusual Pairing- CharlieHermione

Ship: Charlie/Hermione

Words: 122

Title: Dragons and Books

* * *

She was seven years younger than him, Ron's best friend who he happened to fancy. Though he felt like he appreciated her more unlike his younger brother. He really liked the fact that she was a book worm. Though she can come across as a know-it-all sometimes.

"Charlie?"

He turned to the bushy haired brunette his heart beating rapidly.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Be my guest," he said his voice cracking.

She sat down next to the second oldest redhead and said. "I see the looks you've been giving me."

"You have?"

"I have. I don't really know how to say this but I don't feel the way you do."

Charlie's heart dropped as she got up and walked away.


	38. Unusual Pairing- FredKatie

Ship: Fred/Katie

Words: 114

Title: Yule Ball

* * *

They shared a love of Quidditch. She was a chaser and he was a beater. She was a brunette he was a ginger. They were both in Gryffindor but a year separated them. He started to notice her more in her fifth year which was his sixth. He decided to ask her to the Yule Ball.

"Katie?" he asked her.

She turned to him and said. "Hey Fred."

"So, do you have a date for the ball?" he asked nervously. He was never this nervous.

She grimaced and said. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry."

Fred's heart dropped and he said. "Okay."

"But I'll save a dance for you."

Fred nodded as she walked away.


	39. Unusual Pairing - GeorgeLee

Ship: George/Lee

Words: 127

Title: Ginger Dreadlocks

* * *

It was their sixth year when they started to develop feelings for each other. George was agonizing about who to ask to the Ball. If he said no he wouldn't have a date to the Ball and he couldn't let that happen. He's George Weasley.

"Would Lee say yes if I asked him?" George asked.

"Ask me and you'll find out," Lee smirked cheekily at his ginger best friend.

"Would you go to the ball with me?"

Lee thought for a moment.

"You're killing me with the suspense here."

The dreadlocked boy walked over to the ginger and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You know it."

Little did they know Fred had been watching this exchange from practically the beginning.


	40. Unusual Pairing- GeorgeLuna

Ship: George/Luna

Words: 116

Title: Best Friend's Brother

* * *

Luna Lovegood fancied George Weasley from the minute she met him in her fourth year. Though he was her best friend's brother. He didn't pay attention to her at all. She tried to get his attention though. She was looking for one of many lost items.

"Luna?" That familiar voice asked.

She turned to the stocky redhead trying to hide a blush.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, one of my many lost items my housemates stole."

George nodded as the gears turned in his head for a prank as he helped the blonde girl find her items.

"Thanks, George."

"You're welcome, Luna," he smiled.

Blue eyes met Brown eyes and they leaned in and their lips met.


	41. Unusual Pairing- HermioneBooks

Ship: Hermione/Hogwarts A History

Words: 100

Title: Bibliophile

* * *

Hermione Granger loved to read. She's what you call a bibliophile. There's one special book that she had always had with her. That was 'Hogwarts: A History.'. It's the only thing that has shared her bed since she turned eleven. It was her only friend for a month during her first year.

"Are you ever going to not reread that book?" Lavender Brown asked annoyed.

Hermione looked at the book in her hands and said "No."

Lavender shrugged and Hermione went back to her one true love her books. They wouldn't judge her for reading a book over and over.


	42. Unusual Pairing- PercyPrefect Badge

Ship: Percy/Perfect's Badge

Words: 101

Title: Prefect Percy

* * *

Percy Weasley was prefect. He worked so hard getting this badge and the hard work paid off. He polished the badge countless times.

"How is my favorite badge?" he asked as he polished it like it would answer.

There was a burst of laughter and Percy turned to his twin brothers cracking up.

"He's officially gone crazy -" Fred laughed.

"He's talking to his prefect badge," George finished also laughing.

Percy's ears turned pink in embarrassment and his brothers left.

"Don't listen to them, they don't understand," he said as he continued polishing his badge.

He soon finished polishing his precious badge.


	43. Unusual Pairing- PetuniaPeter

Ship: Petunia/Peter

Words: 107

Title: The Rat and the Horse

* * *

Petunia Evans hated magic or rather she hated the fact that her sister was a witch and she wasn't. She noticed someone on the platform. She decided to go over to him.

"Hello I'm Petunia,"

"I'm -P-Peter."

She's always liked the name Peter.

"So, are you a first year too?"

Petunia hiding her disgust said. "No, but my sister is."

That was the only interaction she had with him. She watched her sister interact with him over the years. She grew to care and even love this boy despite him being a wizard. She rather had been Mrs. Petunia Petigrew over Mrs. Petunia Dursley any day.


	44. Unusual Pairing- RemusChocolate

*Edited 24/5/15

Ship: Remus/Chocolate

Words: 102

Title: Chocoholic

* * *

Remus Lupin loved chocolate. If he could, he would marry it.

"Remus?" Sirius Black asked walking in their dormitory from their trip to Hogsmeade.

The sandy-haired boy looked up from the book he was reading at one of his best friends and said. "Yes, Sirius, what is it?"

The older boy threw some chocolate on his friend's bed. Remus grabbed in an instant all his attempts at reading completely forgotten as he took a piece of chocolate from the bag, unwrapped it and ate it savoring each bite. He didn't even realize that Sirius had left. He protected that bag of chocolate with his life curled up next to it.


	45. Unusual Pairing- VernonLily

Ship: Vernon/Lily

Words: 130

Title: Mustaches and Green Eyes

* * *

Vernon wasn't much to look at to many people but to Lily he was very attractive even if he was quite fat or rather chubby. The only problem was he was her older sister's fiancé and she shouldn't feel this way but she did.

"Lily?" Vernon asked.

The ginger girl jumped at his voice, turned to him and said. "Hey Vernon."

"You know I'm going to marry your sister but I can't help but feel something between us."

Lily's breathing hitched in her throat as he leaned into kiss her. It was a soft kiss. She kept this a secret until the day she died. The minute Vernon saw Harry on the doorstep and saw his green eyes he was instantly reminded of the younger Evans sister who he truly loved.


	46. When Movies and Fanfiction Collide

When Movies and Fanfiction Collide: 50 First Dates

Ship: Frank/Alice

Words: 235

Title: Let Me Remind You Again

Frank Longbottom was a womanizer although you wouldn't expect it from his unassuming personality. He would flirt with every girl at Hogwarts. Though if you actually think about it his dimples helped a lot.

One day he wandered into an ice cream shop while he waited for a friend. He noticed a blonde girl who practically made art with her ice cream. He assumed she hadn't gone to Hogwarts since he didn't recognize her but maybe he doesn't remember her. He met up with his friend.

The next day he was back again. He sat there for a few minutes.

"Hello."

He looked up to lock eyes with a pair of blue eyes.

"I'm Alice," she greeted happily.

"I'm Frank."

Alice sat down they actually hit it off as the muggles say. He would definitely come back tomorrow. Let's hope she doesn't think he's a stalker. He came back to the shop the next day. She didn't remember him for some reason. He wondered why she didn't remember him.

"Alice has memory loss from falling off her broom in her sixth year," an older woman informed him.

Frank nodded. He found out that her father and cousin repeated the day for her so she wouldn't have to relive the event. He decided to pursue a relationship with her anyway. They had their ups and downs with her memory but they had a happy ending mostly.

Not my best work but I hope you guys like it.


	47. PTC-Week 1-Harry Potter

Title: You're Just Like Your Fathers

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Harry/Susan

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 156

Summary: Harry knew he was destined to fall for a redhead but not a Bones.

Notes:

Pairing the Character Drabble Competition: Week 1 - Character: Harry

Unusual Pairing Challenge

* * *

Harry knew Susan wasn't the redhead he was supposed to fall for but he couldn't help it. She was just as fiery as Ginny. She was one of smartest Hufflepuff girls. He was over Grimmauld Place trying to write a letter to the aforementioned ginger girl when Remus walked in.

"What are you writing?" the lycan asked.

"A letter to Susan."

"As in Susan Bones?"

Harry nodded as Remus started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

Remus didn't reply he just called Sirius in the room.

"Tell me why you two are laughing now?" Harry demanded.

Sirius shook his head and said. "Not only are you like your father but seem to have my taste in women in a way."

Harry looked confused at his godfather.

"I had a rather interesting relationship with her aunt in our Hogwarts years."

Harry asked. "You did?"

Sirius nodded and began telling his godson about his relationship with Amelia Bones.


	48. PTC-Week 2- Sanguini

Title: The Lion meets the Vampire

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Sanguini/Cormac

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 145

Summary: A semi- heartbroken and sick Cormac catches the vampire's eye,

Notes:

Pairing the Character Drabble Competition: Week 2 - Character: Sanguini

Unusual Pairing

* * *

Cormac McLaggen plopped himself down on the cold stone floor outside Slughorn's Christmas party. He hadn't had a good night, first he found out that he was only being used by Hermione to make Wessley jealous and secondly he had barfed on Professor Snape's shoes. A few minutes later, someone sat a few feet away from him.

"You okay, mate?"

Cormac looked up to see a dark haired man. He had him seen him mingling with Potter's date and a few other girls.

"I just had to get away from all those girls, what's your story?"

The brunette explained everything.

"You know I've never been that interested in girls but I do see a guy that I want to get to know better."

Cormac sighed. He probably meant Potter as always. The man smiled showing off his vampire fangs. Suddenly Cormac's night was getting better.


	49. PTC- Week 3- Sirius Black

Title: Dog Meets Badger

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Sirius /Amelia

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 138

Summary: Sirius Black dates Amelia Bones

Notes:

Pairing the Character Drabble Competition: Week 3 - Character: Sirius

Unusual Pairing

In my headcanon Amelia was a Hufflepuff.

Could be seen as a prequel to 'You're Just Like Your Fathers'

* * *

Amelia Bones has been dating Sirius Black for a few months. Many people thought they didn't fit. Amelia was a bit stern and seemed to have a stick up her bum while Sirius was a carefree prankster.

The couple was taking a midnight stroll by the Black Lake.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Amelia sighed.

Sirius nodded silently.

"Something wrong, Siri?" she asked.

"I love you, Mia," he blurted out.

The redheaded girl's jaw dropped.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same."

She smiled and just kissed him.

Years later, Amelia was the new Head of the Department of Law Enforcement when she got the news that Sirius had betrayed his friends. She knew for a fact that he would never betray James and Lily. She was livid that they didn't give him a trial.


	50. PTC- Week 4- Bellatrix Lestrange

Title: Sister War

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Bella/Ted

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 113

Summary: Bella actually likes a muggle born who fancies her sister

Notes:

Pairing the Character Drabble Competition: Week 3 - Character: Bellatrix

Unusual Pairing

* * *

Bellatrix Black wasn't supposed to like him. He was a filthy mudblood. She was a pureblood way above him. He was two years younger and her sister Andromeda seemed to fancy him but hasn't staked her claim but for the same reason she has.

"Tonks!" she yelled, trying not to throw up.

Ted turned to the crazy haired Slytherin nervously. Bella walked closer to him and pressed her lips to his. He almost immediately pushed her away.

"What was that for?"

"I fancy your sister not you."

Bella shocked at his harshness sniffled. She calmly walked back to the Slytherin common room and threw herself on the couch unknowingly next to Rodolphus Lestrange.


	51. PTC- Week 5- Hermione Granger

Title: Eating out of the palm of your hand.

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Hermione/Neville

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 193

Summary: An alternate outcome to Neville asking Hermione to the Yule Ball.

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 5- Hermione Granger

Unusual Pairing

AU!

* * *

Neville Longbottom had fancied Hermione from the minute she undid the leg locker curse on him in first year. Many people see her as the nerdy bookworm. Neville saw her as a beautiful girl.

It was currently fourth year, he had been agonising over to ask to the ball. He noticed Hermione sitting in the courtyard reading. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hello, Neville," she smiled up at the blond boy.

He smiled and said, "Hey Hermione."

She put a bookmark in her book.

"So, I suppose you've heard about the ball?"

Hermione nodded. Lavender and Parvati had been talking about it since it was announced.

"I suppose you've been asked by the guy from Durmstrang?" Neville asked.

Hermione said. "He has but I turned him down."

"Wait, what? You turned him down but he's been eating out of the palm of your hand since you got here."

Hermione's brown eyes sparkled mischievously and said. "He's not the only one, is he Neville?"

Neville gaped at her and she smiled at him.

"So, will you go to the ball with me?"

"I will, Neville."

The blond boy grinned.


	52. PTC-Week 6-Regulus Black

Title: Not so Golden Child

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Regulus/Snape

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 193

Summary: After his fallout with Lily, Severus is comforted by his boyfriend.

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 6- Regulus Black

Unusual Pairing

Set after Snape called Lily a mudblood

* * *

Regulus Black and Severus Snape have been in a secret relationship for a few months now. The older boy walked into the common room to see his boyfriend. He walked over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Sev?" Regulus asked.

"I called Lily a mudblood."

"Well, she is one, isn't she?"

Severus was silent.

"Why don't we go up to my dorm and I can get your mind off it," Regulus winked suggestively.

Severus sighed and said. "I suppose so."

The two boys walked up towards the fifth year dorms. Regulus immediately pushed Severus down on his four poster bed and began snogging him passionately. That definitely distracted Severus from the drama with Lily. That would be the last time he would ever have contact with the redheaded girl.

1979- The Cave

A lot has changed since Regulus' Hogwarts years. He was now a death eater or rather he had defected once he found out about what lengths Voldemort would go to achieve what he wanted. He ended up being killed by the hand of the Voldemort. When Snape found out he was devastated about the death of his former lover.


	53. PTC- Week 7- Peter Pettigrew

Title: The Lycan and the Rat

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Peter/Remus

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 122

Summary: Peter Pettigrew falls for Remus

Notes:

Pairing the Character Drabble Competition: Week 7 - Character: Peter Pettigrew

Unusual Pairing

* * *

A small round boy clumsily made his way through the train trying to find a compartment. He finally found a compartment with a haggard looking boy being the only other occupant.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

He sat down silently.

"So, you a first year too?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

Peter nodded but before he could respond two more boys barged in.

That was four years ago. Peter wasn't a very good wizard. Remus tutored him but he was distracted. Darn, his attraction to the scholarly werewolf.

Peter was ready to tell Remus how he felt as he walked in the dormitory but was heartbroken when he saw Sirius and Remus snogging passionately.


	54. PTC- Week 8-Gabrielle Delacour

Title : Little Sisters

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Gabrielle/Ginny

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 152

Summary: Little sisters fall in love

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 8-Gabrielle Delacour

Unusual Pairing

Side of Harry/Hermione and Ron/Susan

* * *

It was her brother's wedding. She had danced with her brother's best friend. She glanced at Harry he was dancing with Hermione. She always thought they had feelings for each other and she never stood a chance. She saw Gabrielle, her sister-in-law's little sister. She was only eleven but the Veela allure was there especially in that golden dress.

Three years later, Ginny had yet to get married. Harry and Hermione had married secretly in 1998. Ron was engaged to Susan Bones. She was in the waiting room since Fleur was in labour. Gabrielle was there too and Ginny couldn't stop staring at her. She was still only fourteen so Ginny felt very creepy.

It was another three years later, Ginny finally ran into Gabrielle and she finally of age.

"You've been teasing me too long, Delacour," Ginny grinned.

The blonde said. "Yes, I have, Weasley."

Ginny just kissed the teasing blond.


	55. PTC- Week 9- Charlie Weasley

Title : Of Plants and Dragons

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Charlie/Neville

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 100

Summary: Charlie gives his boyfriend a massage.

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 9- Charlie Weasley

Unusual Pairing

Gringotts Banking (July)

Greek Mythology Category Challenge - Hecatoncheires: Write a drabble of exactly 100 words. No more, no less, no exceptions.

* * *

The snow fell lightly as Neville walked back to his flat in Hogsmeade. He was Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. He walked into his house to see his boyfriend Charlie Weasley in the kitchen.

"Hey Nev," the redhead smiled turning around from the stove.

"Hey Charlie, what are you cooking?"

The redhead smirked at his boyfriend and said. "You'll see."

Neville sat down at the table and kicked off his shoes.

"You seemed stressed, let me give you a massage," Charlie suggested.

Neville nodded. Charlie walked over to him and began to massage his boyfriend's shoulders. Neville relaxed almost instantly.


	56. PTC- Week 10- Narcissa Malfoy

Title : In Another Life

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Frank/Narcissa

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 171

Summary: Only in another life would they be together.

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 10- Narcissa Malfoy

Unusual Pairing

* * *

Narcissa Black sat in the compartment on the way to her first year at Hogwarts. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In walked a chubby brunette boy. He sat down across from her.

"I'm Narcissa Black, who are you?"

"Frank Longbottom, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, are you a first year too?"

He nodded. They continued talking. Once at Hogsmeade station, they were led to the boats by Hagrid. They sat in separate boats Narcissa with with some other girls while Frank sat with someone else. They were led to the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall and waited to be sorted.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

He walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Narcissa's heart dropped. They would never be friends now since she had been sorted into Slytherin.

As the years went by, Narcissa had developed a crush on Frank. Even though she was arranged to be married to the Malfoy scion Lucius and Frank was arranged to marry Alice Smith.


	57. PTC-Week 11-Rowena Ravenclaw

Title : We're Venus and Mars

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Rowena/Godric

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 103

Summary: She wasn't supposed to feel this way.

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 11- Rowena Ravenclaw

Unusual Pairing

Unrequited Love Challenge

* * *

Ugh! He was frustrating! Yet so enchanting. He was so unnaturally and obnoxiously brave yet endearing. She wasn't supposed to feel this way Godric Gryffindor. She was just plain ole Rowena Ravenclaw. She watched him charm every woman he came across.

"Ro?"

She turned to see her best friend Helga Hufflepuff, a jolly looking ginger woman. They had been best friends since childhood thanks to their parents.

"This is about Godric, isn't it?"

The usually stoic and aloof brunette sniffled as the redhead wrapped her arms around her.

"He doesn't deserve you, Ro."

She sniffled one last time and nodded. Helga was right.

This is my first Founders. Was it good? It was hard for me to get their characters right.


	58. PTC-Week 12- Ron Weasley

Title : Twice the Ginger

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Ron/Susan

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

SWord Count: 141

Summary: Ron agrees to a certain Hufflepuff's date

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 12- Ron Weasley

Unusual Pairing

AU! Yule Ball

* * *

Ron Weasley was feeling sorry for himself. He hadn't made up with Harry yet. He still believed that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He hadn't found a date for the Yule Ball. He was walking out of Herbology when someone came up him.

"Ron?"

He turned to see the redheaded Hufflepuff. He thinks her name is Susan or something. He's seen Neville hang out with her and her best friend Hannah.

She tucked a hair behind her ear nervously and asked. "Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?"

"No, I don't."

Susan asked. "Would you like to go with me?"

"I suppose," Ron said flatly.

The girl grinned and walked away. She's better than no one. He walked back to the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch. At least he had a date.


	59. The 'I Hate GinnyDean Club'

Title : The 'I Hate Dean/Ginny' Club

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Seamus Finnigan, eventually Dean /Seamus

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 307

Summary: Seamus starts a club and it gets the attention of Dean

Notes:

Minor Pairing Challenge

The Pairing Challenge

Unusual Pairing

* * *

Seamus Finnigan was the head and only member of the 'I Hate Dean/Ginny Club'. You would think he's jealous of Dean because he has a crush on Ginny. It wasn't that it was the fact that Seamus had a crush on Dean. He doubted Dean would ever feel the same way. Seamus was flipping through a Quidditch magazine when Harry walked in.

"Hey Seamus," the raven haired boy greeted the sandy haired boy.

He looked up at him and said, "Hey."

"I know Dean is your best friend, but I hate that he dating Ginny," Harry sighed.

Seamus' heart skipped a beat and said. "I do too."

A jealous look crossed Harry's face and asked. "You like Ginny?"

"Actually, I like Dean very much," Seamus said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry nodded, made his way to his bed and threw himself on his bed. Seamus knew how it felt to like someone who is taken.

It was a few weeks later, Dean walked into the dorm sighing.

"Everything okay, Dean?" Seamus asked.

"Ginny and I broke up."

Seamus' blue eyes lit up hopefully.

"I know you didn't like that I was dating Ginny, I know about the club," Dean smirked.

Seamus suddenly got nervous as his best walked over and sat on his bed. Dean smiled at him and he couldn't take it anymore screw the fact that Dean and Ginny just broke up. He leaned in a kissed Dean apprehensively at first until Dean kissed him back.

"I never expected that you would feel the same way," Seamus said.

Dean smiled and said. "I've fancied you since the first moment you blew that feather up in Charms."

Seamus didn't respond he just continued kissing his new boyfriend. The only time they pulled apart was when the rest of their dorm mates walked in.


	60. PTC-Week 13-Lavender Brown

Title : Broken Heart

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Lavender/Neville

Warnings:

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 176

Summary: Neville has an unrequited crush

Notes:

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character -Week 13-Lavender Brown

* * *

It was the Yule Ball. Neville had asked Ginny Weasley but he really wanted to ask Lavender Brown. Though, he knew he didn't stand a chance. Lavender was a beautiful blond with green eyes. He was just a fat nobody. He's lucky Ginny said yes but that's just Ginny. He glanced at Lavender who was dancing happily with his dorm mate Seamus Finnigan.

He danced with Ginny but couldn't keep his eyes off Lavender.

It was two years later, he walked into the Gryffindor common room to see a familiar blond crying on the couch. The last time he saw her she was hanging all over Ron. What happened?

"Who's there?"

"It's just me, Neville."

The blonde sniffled.

"I suppose you want me to leave," Neville said making his way towards the dormitory.

Lavender said. "No, you don't have to."

"What happened?"

"Ron broke up with me."

Neville just comforted her.

It was months later, Neville was ready to tell Lavender how he felt but before he could. He saw Seamus kiss her. His heart broke.


	61. PTC-Week 14-Luna Lovegood

Title: Two Blue Eyes

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Luna/Charlie

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 182

Summary:

Notes:

Pairing the Character Drabble Competition: Week 14 - Character: Luna Lovegood

The Pairing Challenge

Minor Pairing Challenge

* * *

She was thirteen when she first met her best friend's second oldest brother. He was a dragon breeder so he wasn't home much. This is the first time he had been home since he left for Romania in December 1990.

"Charlie, this is Luna," Ginny introduced her to him.

The second oldest redhead smiled politely as he piled his plate with food. Luna shyly looked at him as she ate her own food. He had blue eyes she noticed but more like a turquoise than ice. He didn't have really bad table manners.

It was over a decade later, Luna was in Romania doing some research on some magical creatures. She had grown out of her crush or at least she had thought she had.

"Luna, isn't it?"

She looked up to see the familiar face yet older face of her teenage crush. "Hey Charlie."

"My you've grown," he whispered.

"I'm not that thirteen-year-old you used to know."

"Certainly not."

Before Luna could respond a swarthy man walked up to her and kissed her cheek instantaneously but unknowingly breaking the redhead's heart.


	62. PTC- Week 15- Ginny Weasley

Title: Brown Eyed Girl

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Ginny/Neville

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 175

Summary: Neville can only see brown until Ginny

Notes:

Minor Pairing Challenge

Pairing the Character -Week 15- Ginny Weasley

Pairing Challenge

Soulmate AU!

Unusual Pairing

* * *

Neville had only been able to see in brown since he could remember. It baffled his family. He didn't understand why. He sat in a compartment all alone on the way to his second year.

"Mind if I sit?" A quiet voice asked.

Neville looked up and for the first time he could see different colors.

"So, can I sit?" She asked again

"Go ahead."

She made her way into the compartment and sat down.

"I'm Neville, you must be a first year."

The girl nodded. "I'm Ginny, I'm a first year."

Neville nodded. He could see her pale skin, freckles and bright red hair.

As the years went by, Neville and Ginny became closer and closer. It was now Ginny's third year and Neville's fourth. He asked Ginny to the ball and she immediately agreed. They danced together all night and Neville walked her back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

Ginny still being the bolder of the two leaned into kiss him. They were soulmates.


	63. PTC-Week 16-Pansy Parkinson

Title : Fire and Ice

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Pansy/Charlie

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 124

Summary: Pansy meets her match.

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 19- Pansy Parkinson

Unusual Pairing

Minor Pairing

* * *

Pansy was shunned by Draco Malfoy when he married Astoria Greengrass. To get her mind off her childhood crush married someone else she went to Romania to work with dragons.

"This is Pansy Parkinson, everyone." the supervisor introduced.

Pansy's eyes wandered through the crowd of guys in front of her. Her eyes landed on a head of red hair. Not another Weasley. She had dealt with all the Weasleys at Hogwarts.

"I'm Charlie Weasley."

He was different from his brothers. He was rugged and sexy. Her cold Slytherin heart melted as she got to know Charlie.

"Weasley!"

The redhead turned smirking at her flirtatiously. Pansy pressed her lips to his. It caught him off guard but he leaned into her. Fire and Ice combine


	64. PTC- Week 17- Fleur Delacour

Title: Tension

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Fleur/Charlie

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 188

Summary: Fleur and Charlie have a discussion

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 17- Fleur Delacour

Unusual Pairing

Minor Pairing

* * *

Fleur Delacour woke up in an empty bed. Her husband Bill Weasley had passed away almost six months ago in the "Battle of Hogwarts'. He was maimed to death by his attacker Fenrir Greyback. Fleur missed him intensely but there was one person helping her get through the pain. It was his younger brother Charlie. She must have a thing for adventurous redheads. Her deceased husband was a Cursebreaker and Charlie was a Dragonologist. Though, Bill was more calm than his younger brother. While Charlie, lived up to the stereotype of the fiery redhead for the most part. She couldn't help but find it attractive too.

"Fleur?" Charlie asked breaking the blond out of her thoughts.

She turned to him. "Hello Charlie."

"We need to talk."

Fleur nodded. They walked to the kitchen and Fleur made some tea.

"I know you can feel the tension between us, I can too."

Fleur said. "I can. It's been six months since Bill died."

"I'm not asking to start anything yet, we're both still grieving my brother. I just wanted to acknowledge our feelings for each other."

Fleur nodded in agreement.


	65. PTC-Week 18-Barty Crouch Jr

Title: Smooth Talker

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Barty/Rita

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count:122

Summary: Barty and Rita have an awkward date.

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 17- Barty Crouch Jr.

Unusual Pairing

Minor Pairing

AU! Rita and Barty are the same age (unlike canon where they're a little over a decade apart)

* * *

Rita always had a way with words. She could get anything she wanted. She supposed that's why she worked at the 'Daily Prophet'. She was set up with someone she barely knew. She was sitting at the table waiting for her date.

"Are you Rita?"

She glanced up to see a man about her age. "Yes, I'm Rita."

"I'm Barty."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He answered sitting down across from her.

They did some polite conversation before they ordered.

"So, you work for the 'Daily Prophet'?

Rita nodded. They did some more awkward small talk as they waited for their dinner. Their food was delivered and they ate. Rita learned that night that she didn't always have a way with words.


	66. PTC- Week 19-Rita Skeeter

Title: Off the Record

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Rita/Gilderoy

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 141

Summary: Rita has a proposition for Gilderoy.

Notes:

Pairing the Character -Week 20- Rita Skeeter

Unusual Pairing

Minor Pairing

* * *

Rita Skeeter had an interview with the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart. She tried to hide it but she was absolutely giddy. She has read all his books. She fidgeted in her chair.

"Hello I'm Gilderoy Lockhart."

She glanced up at him. Merlin, he's more gorgeous in person with his blond hair and blue eyes. He was so much younger than her but age didn't matter to her.

"I assume you're Rita Skeeter."

"Yes, I am."

He sat down daintily and the interview began.

"I'm sure all the girls want to know, are you single?"

The blonde man smiled. "I am."

"Off the record, how about we have a little roll in the hay."

"I could be persuaded."

Rita hopped up from her chair, pulled the man up from his chair and they walked towards a room in the Leaky Cauldron.


	67. PTC-Week 20- Lucius Malfoy

Title : A Mistake

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Lucius/Andromeda

Warnings:

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 107

Summary: Andromeda wakes up next a certain boy who is betrothed to her younger sister

Notes:

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character -Week 20- Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Andromeda Black woke up next to the last person she expected to Lucius Malfoy, also known as her younger sister's betrothed. What happened last night? The slightly younger boy woke up.

"Ugh. What happened last night?"

Andromeda said. "I'm trying to figure that out. I assume we at least snogged."

"I think you missed something, Black. I'm naked and so are you."

Andromeda looked down and she was completely naked.

"I wonder if I was a good shag?" The boy smirked.

"That doesn't matter, you're my little sister's betrothed. Let's forget this completely."

Lucius shrugged. The two of them promptly got up and changed into their clothes.


	68. PTC-Week 21-Remus Lupin

Title: Always a Redhead

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Remus/Bill

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 122

Summary: Remus reflects on the similarities between Bill and Lily.

Notes:

Pairing the Character- Week 21- Remus Lupin

Unusual Ship Challenge

Minor Pairing Challenge

* * *

Remus glanced at the new werewolf lying on the bed in the Hospital Wing. He had been here multiple times during his school years literally many moons ago. It's always the calm ones you least expect to be werewolves. He had always had a soft spot for the eldest Weasley son even before he was a werewolf. He's always had a thing for redheads. That's not the only thing Bill had in common with the other redhead he had fancied.

Just then a beautiful blonde Veela walked in her heels clicking on the floor. There is the reason he never stood a chance with Bill. Though other redhead didn't end up with a blonde. She ended up with his best friend James.


	69. PTC- Week 22-Regulus Black

Title : Black Heart

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): James/Regulus, mentions of Sirius/Remus

Warnings:

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 150

Summary: James has a crush

Notes:

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character -Week 22-Regulus Black

* * *

James Potter was not supposed to fancy his best friend's little brother. Let alone a Slytherin. Maybe he was jealous that Remus 'stole' Sirius from him. He walked up to the younger boy in the Great Hall.

"What do you want, Potter?" he sneered.

He looked a lot like Sirius with identical grey eyes and shorter but black hair.

"I want to talk to you, Black." James said. He was not used to saying 'Black' since he always called Sirius by his first name.

The younger boy glanced at his friends, nodded and got up. James led him outside the Great Hall.

"I fancy you, Black. I know I shouldn't but I do."

The younger Black said. "You shouldn't fancy me that's right."

"Do you fancy me back?"

"Why would I? You're a blood traitor."

Well, James can't say he didn't expect that response to his declaration of his crush,


	70. PTC- Week 23- Luna Lovegood

Title : Christmas Surprise

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Luna/Neville

Warnings:

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 112

Summary: Neville shares a kiss with a certain loveable blond Ravenclaw

Notes:p

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character- Week 23- Luna Lovegood

* * *

It was right after the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army before the Christmas Holidays. Neville was thinking about a certain blond Ravenclaw. He's been enthralled with her since he first met her earlier this year.

"Neville?" a voice asked.

He turned around to face the subject of his thoughts Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hey Luna." he said trying to hide a blush but it clashed with his pale face.

The younger blond girl smiled at him.

"So, that was a good lesson wasn't it?"

Neville nodded. "Yes."

The younger blonde girl suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Something wrong?"

She leaned up and kissed him softly. Well, that's a pleasant surprise.


	71. PTC-Week 24- Neville Longbottom

WC: 124

Title: Thank You, Ginny

Fanfiction Writing Month: November

Pairing the Character- Week 24 - Neville Longbottom

Pairing: Neville/Charlie

Minor Pairing

Charlie Weasley fancied Neville Longbottom. There was no question about it but the only problem was he was practically a celebrity from helping defeat Voldemort. He had so many people throwing themselves at him. Charlie thought he no chance.

"Charlie?"

He turned to see the much younger boy staring at him. Did he forget to mention that Neville is almost a decade younger than him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" Charlie said

The younger boy said. "I know you fancy me."

"Who said I did?" Charlie said trying to hide a blush.

Neville smirked. "Ginny."

Charlie didn't know if he should be mad at his sister or not. Suddenly, the younger boy leaned in and kissed him.

Definitely thank his sister, definitely.


	72. PTC-Week 25-Hermione Granger

Title: Pumpkin Patch Adventures

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Hermione/Charlie

Warnings:

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 119

Summary: Hermione has a pumpkin patch adventure

Notes:

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character -Week 26- Hermione Granger

* * *

It was Halloween. Charlie and Hermione were in muggle London.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, love?"

Hermione said. "There's a pumpkin patch over there."

"You want to go check it out?"

The brunette nodded and walked over into the pumpkin patch. Charlie followed her in.

Halloween has never been a favorite of his. He preferred Christmas maybe just because of his mum's food. He licked his lips at the thought.

"Charlie?"

He looked up at his girlfriend who was trying to carry a huge pumpkin. He rushed over and effortlessly took them out of her arms.

"It pays off to have a super strong boyfriend." she smiled.

Hermione paid for the pumpkin and they left the pumpkin patch?


	73. PTC- Week 27- Astoria Greengrass

Title: Expectations

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Neville/Astoria

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 103

Summary: Astoria has expectations

Notes:

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character -Week 27- Astoria Greengrass

* * *

Astoria Greengrass was a pureblood so she was arranged to marry another pureblood. She expected Draco Malfoy but she was pleasantly surprised when her parents told her they picked the slayer of you-know-who's snake Neville Longbottom. She was sitting in 'The Leaky Cauldron' waiting for him.

"Astoria?"

She looked up to see the blonde former Gryffindor smiling warmly at her.

"I suppose you're not happy that you're arranged to marry me?"

Astoria said honestly. "I expected Draco Malfoy."

"I was surprised too but I assure you I can live up to your expectations."

The younger blond said. "I'll hold you to that, Longbottom."


	74. PTC- Week 28 - Theodore Nott

Title: Gin and Nott

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Theo/Ginny

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 179

Summary: Ginny falls for Theo

Notes:

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character -Week 28- Theodore Nott

Slytherin! Ginny

AU! Yule Ball

* * *

It was a shock to everyone when the youngest and only female Weasley was sorted into the house of the snake in her first year. She was taken under the wing of 'the Emerald Trio' consisting of Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

After her third year, she began falling for the Theodore. She marched towards her friends.

"Hey Ginny." Theo greeted.

She smiled. "Hey Theo, do you have a date for the ball?"

The slightly older boy smirked. "I know you can't go unless you're asked by an older student or in your case you ask them."she

"Cut to the chase, Nott," she snapped impatiently.

He smiled. "I definitely go with you."

She grinned at him.

-/-/

It was time for the ball. She saw her brother with an Indian girl and the famous Harry Potter with the Indian girl's twin sister. She met up with Theo and they danced all night. After the ball, they walked back to the Slytherin common room hand in hand. Once outside the common room, Theo gave the redhead her first kiss.


	75. PTC- Week 29- Helena Ravenclaw

Title: It Runs in the Family

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Helena/Godric

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 105

Summary: Helena finds out that having a crush on a certain reckless Gryffindor runs in the family.

Notes:

Minor Pairing

Unusual Ship

Pairing the Character -Week 29- Helena Ravenclaw

Could be seen as a sequel to We're Venus and Mars

* * *

Helena was not supposed to have a crush on her mum's friend. He was old enough to be her father. He was so recklessly brave. Actually, he could've been her father so it's extra weird. She decided to ask her mum's advice.

"Mum!"

The regal looking Rowena Ravenclaw turned to daughter.

"I need some advice."

"Is this about your crush on Godric?"

Her daughter blushed clashing with her pale skin.

"I had a crush on Godric too, it must run in the family."

"How did you get over it?"

Rowena answered. "It's hard to get over a guy like Godric but you will."

"Thanks mum."


	76. PTC-Week 1- Ameila Bones

Title: What's the Harm?

Summary: Amelia is caught staring at a certain Marauder.

Rating: T

WC: 116

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 1- Amelia Bones

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Amelia sat at the Hufflepuff table. She briefly glanced at the Gryffindor table. She saw Sirius Black. He would always flirt with her but she always turned him down. He was only a fourth year and she was too old for him.

It was time for lessons now. She made her way to Defense when someone fell into step with her.

"Bones."

She turned to see Sirius.

"I saw you staring at me."

The older girl blushed. She groaned that's what she gets for staring.

"A Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, would you go with me?"

"I suppose so."

Sirius grinned at her and walked away. What's the harm in going on one date with him?


	77. PTC-Week 2-Madame Rosmerta

Title: Blame it on the Firewhiskey

Summary: Amelia is caught staring at a certain Marauder.

Rating: T

WC: 110

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 2- Madam Rosmerta

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Madame Rosmerta was tending the bar at 'The Three Broomsticks' when a strapping man walked in.

She had to remember to breath and her heart skipped a beat. He sat down at the bar.

She immediately bustled over. "Haven't seen you around for awhile, stranger."

He smiled. "Hello, I'm Kingsley."

"I'm Rosmerta, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a firewhiskey."

She nodded, got the drink and handed it to him.

"Thank you, I like your perfume."

She blushed. "Thanks, it's lilac perfume."

"I've always liked lilacs. How about we go out sometime?"

"This is sudden."

He said. "It's the firewhiskey."

"Sure. I'll go out with you."

Kingsley smiled.


	78. PTC- Week 3- Fenrir Greyback

Title: Always have a piece of me.

Summary: Fenrir leaves a piece of him with Bill

Rating: T

WC: 100

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 3- Fenrir Greyback

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Fenrir Greyback stared at the oldest Weasley brother whom he's lusted over since the first time he saw him. He needed to leave a piece of him with him. The only way he knew how was to mark him as a werewolf. He fought the redhead in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower this was his opportunity. He lunged toward the redhead and scratched him and made him a werewolf. He was his in a metaphorical sense. He'll never really be his. That broke the older werewolf's heart. He never thought he would find someone he would be attracted to.


	79. PTC -Week 4- Bella Lestrange

Title: Lost Love

Summary: Bella pines for a certain muggle born Hufflepuff

Rating: T

WC: 105

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 4- Bellatrix Lestrange

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

Bellatrix Black wasn't supposed to like that stupid mudblood Ted Tonks. She couldn't resist his easy charm and his smile. Too bad he was falling for her younger sister Andromeda. To get her mind off the fact that she would never stand a chance with him for more than that reason she joined Voldemort.

It was now years later, both Ted and Bella had gone their separate ways. Ted had married her sister Andromeda and had a daughter. She had become Voldemort's right hand woman.

"Another stupid mudblood is dead!"

Bella didn't care until he said "Ted Tonks"

Her heart broke from a lost love.


	80. PTC- Week 5- Luicus Malfoy

Title: Jealousy

Summary: Lucius watches with jealousy

Rating: T

WC: 120

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 5- Lucius Malfoy

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Lucius Malfoy had been arranged to marry the youngest Black sister since they were younger. He couldn't help but be jealous about all the other guys who showed interest in his betrothed.

He was grumbling as he glared at a fifth year boy who was flirting with Narcissa at the Slytherin table. He decided to do something about it. He got up and walked over to where Narcissa was sitting at the end of the long table.

"Will you leave the lady alone?" Lucius asked coldly.

The boy glared at Lucius and walked away.

"Thanks, Malfoy." she smiled at him.

"No problem, Black."

"What can I do to do repay you?"

Lucius didn't reply he just leaned into kiss her.


	81. PTC- Week 6- James Potter

Title: Dog and Stag

Summary:

Rating: T

WC: 110

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 6- James Potter

* * *

James Potter never expected to fancy his best friend. Too bad he would never stand a chance. Sirius was straight as far as he knew.

"James?"

The bespectacled boy turned to Remus.

"You fancy Sirius?"

"No, I don't." He sighed shaking his head.

"That's a shame, because I fancy you." Sirius smirked at his best friend.

He gaped at the him. "I thought you were straight."

"I'm not."

"What about all those girls who flirt with you?"

Sirius shrugged and closed the gap between him and his best friend. They soon fell on James' bed snogging passionately hands exploring each other's bodies.

Remus left the dormitory satisfied with the match.


	82. PTC- Week 7- Alice Longbottom

Title: Second Time Love

Summary: Alice falls for Remus

Rating: T

WC: 171

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 7- Alice Longbottom

* * *

Alice was heartbroken. Her husband had been killed on an auror mission leaving her alone with a one-year-old. She was doing okay. She was shopping with Neville.

"Alice?"

She turned to see a familiar sandy haired man. To be honest she had a crush on him before she got close to Frank.

"How are you doing?"

"We get by."

Remus nodded as Neville babbled.

After that meeting, Alice and Remus began getting closer. By the time Neville was four they were dating. It's too bad that Neville couldn't grow up with Harry since he was stuck at his aunt's.

-/-/

It was now September 1st 1991, Neville was starting Hogwarts. The group was on the platform.

"Hey we should help him." Neville said.

Remus looked over to see the familiar head of messy black hair. His heart ached.

"Need help?" Neville asked him.

Harry said. "Yes."

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Neville nodded. "This is my mum and dad."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

The two boys boarded the train.


	83. PTC-Week 8- Sirius Black

Title: The Morning After

Summary: Sirius wakes up after Halloween 1979

Rating: T

WC: 115

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 8- Sirius Black

Sirius Black woke up next to Marlene McKinnon. What happened last night at his Halloween party? The beautiful brunette stirred next to him.

"That was some party." she said.

"Can you refresh my memory?"

Marlene nodded. "You had a bit too much firewhiskey. You began hitting on me. We ended up snogging and that's how we ended up here."

"Did you consent to the snogging?"

"Sure did." she said.

Sirius nodded.

"You're quite the good snog. We should do that again."

"When?"

"I don't know but as soon as possible."

Before Sirius could respond there was a knock on the door. It was James. It's seems like all the Marauders had slept with someone last night.


	84. PTC- Week 9- Remus Lupin

Title: The Heart Wants what the Heart Wants

Summary: Remus has to question his loyalty

Rating: T

WC: 118

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 9- Remus Lupin

HPFC Ship Drabbles - Moon Petals

* * *

Remus liked to think he was loyal but that all changed when he began developing feelings for the girl his best friend fancied, the one and only Lily Evans. He couldn't get the fiery redhead out of his mind. She was the first one besides the Marauders to know about his 'furry little problem'.

"Remus?"

He turned to see Sirius.

"You fancy Evans don't you?" he asked bluntly.

Remus blushed.

"She's the type of girl that's hard not to fancy, isn't she?"

Remus nodded.

"Join the club, I kind of fancied her too in our first year."

"You did?"

Sirius nodded and sat down next to his friend and they commiserated on their crush on the fiery redhead.


	85. PTC- Week 10- Regulus Black

Title: Regulus' Only Love

Summary: The younger Black brother pines our favourite redhead

Rating: T

WC: 107

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 10- Regulus Black

OOC Snape

* * *

Regulus stared at the Gryffindor table his eyes locked on a certain redhead who was chatting with her friends. He knew he shouldn't fancy her but he does.

"Black?"

He turned to see Severus Snape.

"Staring at Lily?"

"Yes."

Snape frowned. "You have a good of a chance with her as I do."

"You fancy her?"

"I have since we were kids."

The younger boy nodded.

When Lily got together with James the next year. Regulus wasn't happy to say the least of course you wouldn't be either.

In Regulus' short life Lily Evans was the only girl he ever loved but he never spoke to her.


	86. Chapter 86

Title: Inconvenient Feelings

Summary: Marietta has feelings for Cho

Rating: T

WC: 102

Notes:

Daily Pairing

Minor Character Challenge

* * *

Cho and Marietta have been best friends since they were first years. The inconvenient time that Marietta developed feelings for her best friend was when she was grieving her boyfriend who just died.

Marietta was there for her but she still had those feelings for her. They were in their dormitory Cho was sobbing.

"Cho?"

"Yes, Mari?" she asked.

"I know this is an awkward time to admit this but I have feelings for you." Marietta said looking at Cho for her reaction.

Cho said. "You do?"

"Yes."

The Chinese girl didn't reply. The silence broke Marietta's heart. This changed their friendship.


	87. PTC- Week 11- Luna Lovegood

Title: Dreamy Redhead

Summary: Ginny has a confession.

Rating: K+

WC: 119

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 11- Luna Lovegood

Inspired by a tumblr post

* * *

Luna Lovegood sat on her best friend's bed brushing her long red hair.

"Luna?" the redhead asked.

"Yes, Ginny?"

The redhead was usually very brave. That's why she's a Gryffindor. This is a lot harder.

"Were you going to say something, Ginny?"

"No." she said.

Luna shrugged. "So, what kind of flowers do you want in your hair?"

"I don't know."

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

The redhead didn't reply she just turned and kissed the blonde. Luna gladly kissed her back.

The two girls were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the knock on the door. It had been Ginny's older brother Charlie. He was happy that he wasn't the only who wasn't straight in the family.


	88. PTC- Week 12- Barty Crouch Jr

Title: Skeeter Love

Summary: Barty has a crush on Rita

Rating: T

WC: 107

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 12- Barty Crouch Jr.

* * *

Barty grabbed the Daily Prophet as he sat at the Slytherin table and immediately turned it to Rita Skeeter's column. His friends made fun of him for fancying the blonde reporter but he couldn't help it. She was pretty. He read all her articles.

"Reading another article by Rita Skeeter?"

"Shut it."

His friends smirked at him. He read all the paper. He waited for the next article and read that one too.

That was a good one.

It was right after the fall of Voldemort he was interviewed by his longtime crush.


	89. PTC- Week 13- Percy Weasley

Title: He's a Keeper

Summary: Percy wants to make a move

Rating: T

WC: 154

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 13- Percy Weasley

* * *

People thought Percy Weasley didn't like Quidditch but he did. He was Charlie's brother after all. But that's not the only reason he liked Quidditch. He had a thing for a certain brunette keeper and his roommate Oliver Wood. Though, he didn't stand a chance.

It was the Quidditch House Cup, Percy was watching the game hoping Gryffindor would win not only because he would lose galleons that he didn't have but he wanted to make a move on Oliver.

"Gryffindor has won!"

Percy lost all his dignity and cheered loudly. He watched Oliver cry as he lifted up the Cup.

"Percy?"

He turned to the object of his affection. The other boy walked towards him and planted a kiss on the slightly shocked redhead's lips.

"I was going to do that but you beat me to it."

Oliver smirked and wrapped his arm around Percy and they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.


	90. PTC- Week 14- Penelope Clearwater

Title: Pining for Penny

Summary: Seamus pines for a certain older Ravenclaw

Rating: T

WC: 107

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 14 -Penelope Clearwater

Seamus stared at the Ravenclaw table more specifically a blonde sixth year. He thinks her name is Penelope. He's had a crush on her since last year. He would never stand a chance with her. Not only because the age difference but she was dating an older Gryffindor.

He was devastated when he found she was petrified but he didn't have the courage to visit her.

Years later, he had graduated but still pined for Penelope. He was in a bar drinking.

"This seat taken?"

He looked over and saw a familiar blonde. "No, go ahead."

She sat down next to him. "Thanks, I'm Penelope."

"I'm Seamus."


	91. PTC - Week 15- Hermione Granger

Title: The Other Weasley

Summary: Charlie falls for the resident brain of the trio.

Rating: T

WC: 204

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 15 -Hermione Granger

* * *

Hermione Granger was livid. Ron Weasley had ruined her first date with Viktor Krum. She sat on the stairs outside the Great Hall.

"Granger?"

She looked up to see the second oldest Weasley brother, Charlie.

"Did my brother upset you?"

Hermione nodded.

To be honest, he understood how Ron would be jealous. But that's weird to say when the girl in question is only fifteen.

-/-/

It was now two and half years later, it was Bill's wedding. Charlie was the best man. He saw Hermione in a red dress that almost matched the Weasley red hair but it was a lot brighter.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance, Charlie?" Fred asked.

He took his little brother's advice and walked over to the brunette.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You know I've fancied you for almost a year now." Hermione smiled.

"Does Ron know?"

"Yes. He's fine with it. He fancies Katie Bell."

Charlie nodded. "I fancy you too but I thought I was too old for you."

"We're only six years apart, one less than Bill and Fleur."

"I suppose you're right."


	92. PTC- Week 16-Ron Weasley

Title: French Quidditch

Summary: Ron actually enjoys the Yule Ball.

Rating: T

WC: 107

Notes:

Pairing the Character Week 16 -Ron Weasley

AU! Yule Ball

* * *

Ron Weasley was feeling confident for once. He had asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball and much to his surprise she said 'yes'. He's going to have a Veela on his arm.

It was time for the Yule Ball, he happily got ready for the Ball even with his horrible dress robes. He finished getting ready and walked down the hall.

"Hello Ron," she greeted in her thick French accent.

He shivered in anticipation and offered her his arm. They walked into the Great Hall and danced first. He didn't even care about Hermione dancing with Krum because he had a beautiful blond on his arm.


	93. PTC-Week 17-Fleur Delacour

Title: Stick to Dragons

Summary: Charlie falls for Fleur yet doesn't make a move.

Rating: T+

WC: 112

Notes:

Pairing The Character Week 17- Fleur Delacour

* * *

When he first saw her she was ready to fight a dragon. Merlin, she's beautiful. Her long blonde hair was beautiful. He cringed when she was burned by her dragon. He silently cursed the dragon for burning that beautiful face.

He was happy when she turned down his brother's invitation to the Yule Ball but was disappointed when she was asked by a Ravenclaw.

The next time he saw her was at the last task. Though, she was flirting openly with his older brother. He should've made a move when he first saw her. He should just stick to dragons. They don't break his heart.


	94. PTC- Week 18- Tonks

Title: Bubblegum and Fangs

Summary: Bill never thought a certain metamorphmagus liked older guys.

Rating: T+

WC: 202

Notes:

Pairing The Character Week 17- Tonks

* * *

Bill first noticed Tonks when she sat in his compartment in her first year. She was mainly focused on his younger brother. He was enchanted by her lively personality and bubblegum pink hair.

"Tonks, Nymphadora!"

He crossed his fingers that she would be sorted into Gryffindor so he would an excuse to hang out with her.

"Hufflepuff!"

Little did he know, he wasn't the only Weasley brother who was enthralled by her. His brother Charlie was quite fond of her too. He expected them to be in a love triangle in a few years.

That love triangle never happened because Charlie was more interested in dragons than women.

-/-/

It was now time for his wedding and it wasn't to Tonks.

"Hey Bill." the metamorphmagus greeted.

He turned to her.

"Did Charlie tell you the news? I'm pregnant."

"You are?"

Tonks nodded. "At least you don't look like you want to hurt Remus."

"It's Remus' child?"

"Yes, we've been married for a few months."

Bill smirked. "Now I know you like older guys."

"Weasley, what are you talking about?"

"I kind of fancied you in my sixth year."

Tonks chuckled. "At least one of the Weasley brothers found me interesting in that way."


	95. PTC- Week 19- Harry Potter

Title: The Tale of Two Seekers

Summary: Charlie falls for Harry

Rating: T+

WC: 171

Notes:

Pairing The Character Week 19- Harry Potter

* * *

Charlie Weasley prides himself on a great seeker. He thought he was the best the Gryffindor team ever had until he saw Harry Potter in action. He gladly gave up the title.

It was now his brother's wedding. He was the best man. Over the years, he's secretly watched his little brother's best friend grow up. He seemed like a wonderful young man. He had just turned of age, he could finally tell him how he felt. He walked into the house just to his little sister snogging the brains out of him.

"Come up for some time, will ya!"

His little sister snapped. "Sod off, Charlie."

"Hey Charlie." the bespectacled object of his affection said.

Charlie blushed as Harry stepped away from Ginny.

"Can we continue that after the wedding?"

"I rather not,"

Ginny huffed and walked away.

"Thanks for interrupting."

"You're actually happy that I interrupted?"

Harry nodded. "I fancy a redhead but not Ginny or Ron."

"The twins?"

Harry smirked and just leaned into kiss the unexpecting redhead.


	96. PTC- Week 20-Tom Riddle

Title: Quidditch and Tom

Summary: Minerva can't believe what Tom had become.

Rating: T+

WC: 102

Notes:

Pairing The Character Week 20- Tom Riddle

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stood outside the Quidditch changing room waiting for her boyfriend Tom. Not many people weren't really supportive of the Gryffindor/Slytherin romance but Minerva didn't care.

"Hey Min," Tom greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tom." she smiled.

"How was practice?"

"I went fine."

Tom took her hand and began escorting her to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thanks for walking me to my common room." Minerva said.

"Anything for you, Min," he smiled.

Minerva smiled and kissed Tom gently. She walked into the common room.

-/-/

It was years later, she couldn't believe her ex boyfriend became a murderer.


End file.
